Duelist Kingdom X (Beta)
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Just a Demo of the new Crossover Story I hope to write/upload. Hope Everyone enjoys.


**DKX (Beta)**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer: I only own My OC and this story plot.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh/Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Kazuki Takahashi**  
 **Excitebike 64: Nintendo and Left Field Productions**  
 **Sailor Moon: Naoko Takeuchi, Dic Media, Cloverway, and Toei Animation**

 **I only own the cards no one recognizes, my OC(s), and the plot of this story!**

 **Acknowledgements:**  
 **RobynHood3**  
 **Kender20**  
 **Transwarp18**

 **Hello hello hello, Fellow Duelists! I'm back again! This time, I'm trying Anime Crossovers and Video Game Crossovers:**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: *Season 1 (Duelist Kingdom), ?Season 4: Waking The Dragons**  
 **Yu-Gi-Oh GX**  
 **Sailor Moon**  
 **Excitebike 64**

 **Cast:**  
 **Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters: *Panik, ?Bonz, ?Zygore, ?Sid**  
 **Yu-Gi-Oh GX: *Alexis Rhodes, ?Jaden Yuki, ?Syrus Truesdale, ?Bastion Misawa, *Princeton Brothers; Chazz, Slade, can't think of the third brother's name, *Sartorius, *My OC**  
 **Sailor Moon: *Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, ?Serena/Sailor Moon.**  
 **Excitebike 64: *Vicky "The Vixen" Steele**

 **? = Not sure I should add them**

 *** = Necessary Characters**

 **Notes: This is just a Beta; A Demo, A Prototype, a Test Duel if you like, before I write/upload the actual story. Also, please forgive me for making my character seem to have too much magic, but I have ideas to "Improve" the living conditions on the island for my/Our Heroes.**

 **# # #**

 **Part 4: Equipmental Equivalent (Into the Hornet's Nest)**

"Hee hee hee! I play my Hercules Beetle," said Weevil Underwood. "And I upgrade him with Insect Armor with Laser Cannon, and a Level Two Power Up!"

"Your insect may be powerful, Weevil," said the Spirit, "But what chancce will it stand against my powered up warrior?"

She played Blue Flame Swordsman, and equipped him with Lightning Blade, Horn of the Unicorn, and Salamandra; Raising his power to a pounding 4000!

Weevil cringed, and the audience shielded their eyes against the fiery blast as it burned away the forest, and Weevil's armored, laser-powered bug. Weevil's Life Points were obliterated!

 **Part 13: Spirits from The Past (Evil Spirit of the Ring)**

"Listen carefully, Alysa," said the Spirit, "Use the power of the Kunoichi. Send him to the Graveyard!"

Alysa attacked, and the Yami Bakura was sent to th Graveyard.

"The Mystic Locket was almost mine!" he grumbled. A low moan was heard behind him. He turned around and screamed as the Reaper of the Cards grabbed him into Oblivion.

 **Part 14: Lessons in the Light (Light at the End of the Tunnel)**

"You dare to taunt me!?" Panik roared, slamming his fist on the button. Fireballs flew just past the Spirit's head; Front and Back.

"Are you done yet?" the Spirit of the Locket asked, not amused.

Then the Spirit equipped Kunoichi with the Lightning Blade and Horn of the Unicorn.

"Destroy the Reaper, with Electro Slash!"

The Kunoichi slashed through the Reaper's cloak; electricity surging through him. Panik's Life Points quickly spun down to zero. Furious, Panik slammed his fist on the table again; Harder than ever, smashing the control pannel.

Alysa's locket glowed a white-gold; An Upside-down triangle appearing in==on her forehead.

"My mystic locket protects me from your cowardly, infernal assault!" she said. "But nothing will protect you from... Syndrome X!"

With a wave of her hand, the Spirit cast a Spell over Panik where: His mind was as old as ever, but his body was reduced to that of a newborn; Only one and a half feet long/tall, unable to crawl, talk, and he especially couldn't stand up and walk.

 **# # #**

 **And there it is. Be warned, Friends, it's harder doing this without a phone, what with a lack of proper work space; Chair, Desk, general comfort zone to write in. Not to mention having to watch the DVDs and worry when they'll get so worn, or scratched, until they just don't work anymore.**

 **I don't much care what your lives force you to do, please, PLEASE, Review this one WITH ideas I Actually CAN use to move this forward!**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
